


Not Such a Bad Idea

by alexcat



Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to take Steve to the Alps. Steve is hesitant.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Cap - Iron Man Bingo  (2) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879633
Kudos: 15
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo, Of Elves and Men





	Not Such a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> For STONY Bingo 2020. Round 2 - Prompt: Mountains

“You want to go where?” Steve had been in the Alps a long time ago. He’d lost Bucky in the alps and now Tony wanted to vacation there? 

“I have a friend who has a little ski lodge. I, uh, bought it for a couple of weeks.”

“Bought it?” Steve asked, incredulous.

“Well, I paid him what he’d make if all his rooms were full.”

“Why the mountains? Why those mountains?”

“Because you need new memories of them. You need some positive memories.”

“And you think you can do this?” He was touched that Tony wanted to do this, but he had doubts that it would be successful.

“Well, I’m not taking you where the train was. This is actually a small place in the German Alps, a place with more cows than people.”

Steve finally nodded. He’d go with Tony to the mountains. “You know how much I love you to let you talk me into this, right?” 

Tony smiled. “Of course I do.”

They flew in Tony’s jet to Munich and Tony had one of his own cars there to drive into the mountains. The roads were curvy, very curvy and there was still snow up high even though it was early spring. Steve had to admit that it was a beautiful place. 

They drove quite a while before they came to a little lodge tucked into a hillside with fields and pastures all around. They drove up, got their bags, and checked in to the little place. There was no one there but the staff and they greeted Tony and Steve with a bottle of peach schnapps and a huge smile. 

Their room was cozy with wooden paneling and a beautiful view out the double glass doors that led out onto a small balcony. Steve walked over and stood quietly, looking out at the breathtaking view, the endless green topped by snow covered mountains just beyond. 

“Shall we drink to love?” Tony asked as he poured them a small glass of the sweet liqueur. 

Steve took his glass and they drank. “To love and to you,” Steve said. 

Tony joined him at the window. Steve put an arm around him and kissed his cheek. “Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
